Inuyasha to Kagome
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Inuyasha recuerda su gran dilema, a quien debe elegir... se decidirá en este fic?? averiguadlo pues ^^ R/R (FIC DE CAPÍTULO UNICO)


Inuyasha to Kagome

by: Alexia

__ "Llevamos mucho buscando y recopilando los fragmentos del Shikon no Tama, se supone que eso era lo principal, pero últimamente han pasado cosas más importantes: descubrimos el pasado e historia de ese asqueroso de Naraku y u relación con Onigumo, su mitad humana y como se quiso deshacer de esa para dejar de tener esa debilidad en él y por tanto, no tener sentimientos algunos y también descubrimos algo mas sobre Onigumo y su motivo por el cual Naraku quería deshacerse de él, el cual era que sin él y sin sentimientos podría matar y acabar de una vez con Kikyo...  
Kikyo... ese nombre resonará siempre en mi cabeza y en mi corazón... ¿dónde estarás ahora?"  
  
__ ¡Inuyasha! – gritaba una chica de cabello negro por la altura de la cintura, que vestía el uniforme verde y blanco de instituto, acercándose a él  
  
Inuyasha salió e sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Kagome pronunciar su nombre  
  
__ Kagome, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Nada, solo me preguntaba por qué estás aquí tan solo y callado, nada más...  
  
__ Sólo pensaba...  
  
__ ... "seguro que en ella" – pensó poniéndose algo triste – oye, no es bueno que estés aquí solo, ¿puedo quedarme contigo y hacerte compañía?  
  
__ ... – Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza y luego pensó:  
" sus primeras palabras me hacen recordar ese día..."  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
__ Sé que has elegido a Kikyo... pero ¡quería verte! Necesitaba verte.. así que solo te haré una pregunta: ¿puedo quedarme junto a ti?  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
  
__ "Yo también deseaba verla… pero había tomado una decisión, elegí a Kikyo porque ella murió por mi culpa, se sacrificó...  
De todos modos la compañía de Kagome me reconforta, su preocupación hacia mi..."  
  
__ Inuyasha... – volvió a interrumpir la chica sus pensamientos - ¿en que estas pensando?  
  
__ ... – Inuyasha miró a la chica y giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro – nada... ¿y tu?  
  
__ Solo... recordaba cosas – contestó Kagome  
  
__ Eh? – se extrañó Inuyasha – "¿estaría pensando lo mismo que yo?"  
  
__ Sí, como mi próximo examen de mates....  
  
Inuyasha al oír el comentario de su compañera se cayó al suelo al estilo anime ^^U  
  
__ Eh? Inuyasha? – se sorprendió Kagome - ¿qué he dicho? – se preguntó  
  
Mientras tanto, en donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru...  
  
__ Ahhhh!!!  
  
__ ¿Qué te ocurre Rin? – le preguntó Sesshoumaru, con su voz seca, a la pequeña que siempre la acompañaba, que ahora mismo estaba sentada encogida, agarrándose con fuerza su tripa  
  
__ ... – Rin no contestó, parecía que cada vez le dolía más y apretaba con sus brazos, como si de esa forma al menos le aliviara un poco el dolor – me duele...  
  
__ ¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó Jaken  
  
__ Preferiría no moverme de aquí, si hago algún movimiento me duele más... – explicó costosamente la pequeña cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.  
  
__ Jaken! – dijo Sesshoumaru  
  
__ Sí, señor?  
  
__ Quédate aquí con Rin... – dijo secamente dándose media vuelta  
  
__ Sesshoumaru-sama – dijo con cierta dificultad la pequeña – lo siento, siento haberme puesto así, pero no nos abandones...  
  
__ Rin, confía en mi, no tardaré mucho... – dijo desapareciendo de aquel lugar  
  
De nuevo volvemos con Inuyasha y ambos, él y Kagome, se encuentran tumbados relajados bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero su tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpida de un momento a otro...  
  
__ ¿Eh? ¿qué es eso? – se preguntó Kagome al sentir algo  
  
Inuyasha se levantó, haciendo que Kagome también lo hiciera, poniéndose tras él, mientras que éste se ponía en posición de alerta.  
  
__ ¿Tú también lo has sentido? – preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, este simplemente afirmó con la cabeza sin perder la concentración.  
  
De pronto ante ellos apareció la figura de Sesshoumaru  
  
__ Grr – gruñó Inuyasha desenfundando su Tetsusaiga – así que eras tú! ¿qué quieres?  
  
__ Tranquilo Inuyasha no he venido a luchar contra ti, al menos hoy no tengo planes de matarte.  
  
__ ¿Y si no has venido por eso, para que lo has hecho entonces? – dijo Kagome  
  
__ Me guste o no, era la única opción que tenía, necesito que vengas conmigo – contestó Sesshoumaru  
  
__¡¿Qué?! – gritó Inuyasha - ¡No!  
  
__ Oh? ¿Y para qué? – preguntó Kagome  
  
__ Eres la única humana que conozco que pueda ayudarme y a la que aún no he matado...  
  
__ Que halagador por tu parte ¬_¬ - murmuró Kagome  
  
__ No! No se irá contigo!  
  
__ Hermano, eres muy desconfiado... – dijo irónicamente Sesshoumaru  
  
__ Y que te esperas ¬_¬  
  
En ese momento se produjeron choques de miradas asesinas, pero...  
  
__ Bueno Kagome ¿vienes?  
  
__ Por supuesto que no! – seguía interviniendo Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿No crees que eso debe decirlo ella? Además no creo que tarde mucho... ¿qué dices?  
  
__ ¿Por qué no?  
  
__ Pero Kagome! A saber lo que pretende...  
  
__ Mira Inuyasha si no estamos de vuelta en... 10 minutos, ve a buscarla....  
  
__ ¬_¬  
  
__ Inuyasha, no te preocupes, vale? ^^   
  
__ Kagome... ¿cómo pretendes que no lo haga si encima te vas con ese...?  
  
__ Mira, dudo que me haga algo, la parecer me necesita para algo, no se arriesgará a eso...  
  
Se podía notar fácilmente que Inuyasha desaprobaba la decisión de Kagome, pero que tampoco podía hacer nada por impedírselo...  
  
__ 10 minutos... – dijo apretando los dientes y poniendo notable cara de enfado  
  
Sesshoumaru llevó a Kagome con él al lugar donde Rin seguía sin poder moverse...  
  
Inuyasha se fue bastante enfadado a pensar encima de la rama de un árbol y a contar cada segundo que asaba... pero un remolino apareció de pronto por allí e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era eso... _  
  
__ ¡Kagome! – decía Kouga  
  
__ No está aquí – dijo Inuyasha bajando de un salto del árbol  
  
__ Cara-perro... ¡ dime que le has hecho!  
  
__ Feh! No digas tonterías, yo no la he hecho nada... solo se ha ido con mi hermano  
  
__ ¿Tienes un hermano? Jajaja xD seguro que es tan incompetente como tú...  
  
__ ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo una voz seca tras Kouga  
  
__ ¿Dónde está Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha  
  
__ Tranquilo Inuyasha, estoy bien - dijo Kagome – Hola Kouga, ¿cómo tu por aquí?  
  
__ Venga, si hemos vuelto antes es porque necesitabas algo para ayudarla...  
  
__ Cierto – dijo Kagome yéndose para coger algo de su mochila  
  
__ Mientras Kagome regresa, ¿puedes repetirme lo que has dicho de mi? – dijo desafiante Sesshoumaru a Kouga  
  
__ Eso ahora no importa, ¿se puede saber por qué estabas con "mi" Kagome?  
  
__ ¿"Tu" Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha saliéndole una venita en la cabeza  
  
__ Simplemente, porque ella eligió venir conmigo – contestó secamente Sesshoumaru  
  
__ ¿Qué? – dijo exaltado Kouga  
  
__ Sesshoumaru! Ya está, vámonos! – dijo volviendo Kagome con algo en la mano  
  
__ ¿Se puede saber por qué te vuelves a ir con él? – preguntó Inuyasha  
  
__ Porque aún no he acabado.... tranquilo Inuyasha no pasa nada... adios Kouga!  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
__ ¿Puedes ayudarla? – preguntó Sesshoumaru a Kagome nada más llegar allí  
  
__ A ver... ¿qué la pasa?  
  
__ Dice que le duele mucho la tripa y no deja de apretársela para que no le duela más – explicó Jaken  
  
Kagome se quedó pensando durante un rato...  
  
__ ¿Ha comido algo en mal estado? – preguntó  
  
Tras esa posibilidad Sesshoumaru fulminó con la mirada a Jaken...  
  
__ Eh... no, no, no, no.... por supuesto que no, ella ha comido lo mismo que nosotros y no nos ha pasado nada  
  
__ Pero ella es humana, puede haberla afectado ¬_ ¬ - dijo seriamente Sesshoumaru  
  
__ No, de verdad, la comida estaba bien – se defendía asustado Jaken  
  
__ Está bien, está bien, entonces... Rin puedes decirme ¿cuántos años tienes?- dijo Kagome  
  
__O, once – contestó costosamente  
  
__ Hmph, entonces ya sé lo que puede ser... Sesshoumaru necesito volver para coger unas cosas...  
  
_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_  
  
__ Espera un momento Kagome! – dijo Kouga  
  
__ Kouga, debo darme prisa...  
  
__ Déjala en paz, no tenemos tiempo – dijo Sesshoumaru  
  
__ Oye, ya estoy acostumbrado de ver a Kagome con ese cara perro, pero ¿ahora también con su hermano? Eso si que no...  
  
__ Deja de decir estupideces – dijo Sesshoumaru sacando su espada – llevamos algo de prisa  
  
Kouga al verse amenazado y sentir el peligro al ser apuntado por esa espada retrocedió y dijo:  
__ Kagome, nos volveremos a ver – corriendo tras decirlo V_V  
  
__ Cobarde... ¬_¬U – murmuró Inuyasha – por cierto! Sigo contando el tiempo...  
  
Sesshoumaru y Kagome regresaron con Rin.  
  
__ Bien, ahora vosotros dos, os iréis de aquí – dijo Kagome  
  
__ ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes? – dijo Jaken  
  
__ ¡Fuera! Aquí no puede haber ningún ser masculino...  
  
__ Jaken! – dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente – vamos!  
  
Rato después Kagome fue donde se encontraban esos dos, para decirles que ya podían volver.  
  
__ ¿Qué la pasaba? – preguntó Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome y Rin cruzaron miradas inocentes antes de que Kagome respondiera.  
__ Nada, por lo que tengas que preocuparte, la ocurrirá cada mes, pero con el paso del tiempo no le dolerá y la acabo de explicar cómo y qué tiene que hacer, así que con más razón de no preocuparte, además de que acaba de convertirse en una mujer ^^  
  
__ Oh? – se sorprendió un poco Sesshoumaru – Bueno, mejor te llevo con Inuyasha  
  
Kagome afirmó  
  
__ "Pero qué pretende esta Kagome? Agg, odio cuando no está conmigo y está con otro, y encima si es mi propio hermano..." – pensaba Inuyasha apretando los dientes – "pero que estoy pensando? Acaso estoy celosos?"  
  
Con esos pensamientos, Sesshoumaru y Kagome aparecieron ante Inuyasha  
  
__ ¿Ya estáis de vuelta? – dijo con tono molesto Inuyasha  
  
__ Inuyasha...  
  
__ Kagome, debo darte las gracias... adios, y tú Inuyasha no olvides que algún día te mataré- dijo Sesshoumaru  
  
__ ^^U si quieres o necesitas algo más, házmelo saber – dijo Kagome  
  
__ Kagome... – empezó Inuyasha a decir con la cabeza baja – tengo que decirte algo...  
  
__ Si? – dijo Kagome poniendo mucha atención.  
  
__ No me gustó que estuvieras con Sesshoumaru...  
  
__ ¿Estaba celoso?   
  
__ ¿Qué? – dijo poniéndose rojo ^//^  
  
__ ^_^ Inuyasha...  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
Después de su pregunta lo que ocurrió a continuación le sorprendió: Kagome se acercó a él y le abrazó.  
Ahora teniendo a Kagome entre sus brazos Inuyasha disfrutaba de su calor y en ese instante olvidó que Kikyo existía...  
  
__ "Me gusta tener a Kagome tan cerca, me da tanta fuerza y confianza tan solo con verla..." Kagome es mía y de nadie más... – murmuró Inuyasha sin darse cuenta y al decirlo tan cerca de Kagome, ella lo oyó y se sonrojó, provocando que se miraran, ambos sonrojados, a los ojos. Y poco a poco, sin perder el contacto visual, iba acercándose lentamente para formar en sus labios, lo que tanto hemos deseado; un dulce y bello beso entre los dos... ^//^  
  
**FIN**  
  
**Notas:** Hola!! ^^  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Se podría considerar un capítulo inédito jamás emitido ^^ en el que por fin, ocurre esto al final ^_~  
Espero vuestras opiniones con vuestros reviews ^_~ plis, decidme que os ha parecido...  



End file.
